My Guardian Angel
by SenoritaEmma
Summary: Ginevra Weasley is sleeping in the arms of a man, while he admires her...(LMGW one-shot)


**DISCLAIMER: ****I don't own anything that is from the Harry Potter Books. They all belong to J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros, and so on. And no I do not make money off of my stories, although it wouldn't be to bad if I did…**

**A/N: Hey this is a one-shot fic. Hope ya like it…. :D**

_My Guardian Angel_

I admire her as I look at her. I always admire her when she is sleeping. That is the only time when she is peaceful; peaceful as she sleeps in my arms.

Her beautiful wavy hair cascades down on the black silk pillow. It flows on the pillow. Her hair is the colour of what I see every second of my life, blood. It is quite ironic that my soulmate's hair is the same as blood when blood is involved in my life and she cannot stand the sight of it. I watch her hair. It flows like rivers of blood on the pillow yet she doesn't have anything do with blood. That's my job.

Her eyes are closed. She is sleeping but the trust and believe in her eyes are plastered into my mind. Every time that I look at her beautiful chocolate brown eyes, I feel dirty. I feel like I can't get the dirt and blood away from me. I feel like I am tainting her and her innocence. Every time I see, her eyes shine. Shine with relief?

Her nose is petite just like herself. It is so perfect just like everything about her. Her lips are pink and full. They are so natural. Her cheeks are sprinkled with twinkles of pinkness. Her neck is thin and short. Her body is so small. She is such a petite woman…

I look at her.

My arms are twisted around her waist as her arms are holding me to her. It is as if she is afraid that I will leave. Is she really afraid? Does she really fear for me? Me?

As I look at ther right now, I know she does.She is afraid for my life everyday when I go out on 'business'. She knows what my business is but doesn't do anything about it. Neither does she join the other women of our group. She just ignores. I believe that she found the best way to cope with my 'business' and that is ignorance. She stays by herself at all times except for when I am around. Her life seems to light up when I am near her. But when I am not, I feel as though my heart would explode because I know that she stays by herself grieving. She is always grieving for one person or another…

She is so loving…and caring…

Loving and caring…those are two traits that are considered as weakness in my world yet I cannot do anything but admire it. I am grateful that I am here for her. I cannot imagine her being alone at the hands of my 'business partners'. They would put her through much pain and suffering...

Just because she was connected to our adversaries…

Was…past tense…

I cannot help but smile at her sleeping figure. I had never been the type to watch the female as they sleep. It has always been the other way but with her, I cannot help it. It comes naturally.

Natural…everything feels so natural when we are together…

So natural and perfect…

She is perfect…she is my guardian angel.

She is my perfect guardian angel sent to me by life. She is here to help get through that same life. She is here…here with me. Sometimes I wonder what would have happened if I had not seen her that day at Diagon Alley. She was shopping for her books; last year at Hogwarts. As I had watched her, I had felt joy and amusement. I had felt joy after many years of feeling no emotion except hate, pain, and anger. And just from watching her laugh and talk? She didn't belong there though, she belonged with me. She belonged somewhere where the world's hands wouldn't touch her ... somewhere where no one except me touched her…

After saving her from my master, I gained her trust. Slowly I gained her her friendship and after many years, her love. I gained her love not by force…

I gained her love without hurting her…

When she told me that she loved me, I didn't know what to say. No one had told me that they had loved me before. My mother had passed away when I was very young and my father... my father had never been there. But one thing I did know. And it was that I loved her...had loved her since that faithful moment in Diagon Alley. I returned her love…

Which soon resulted in a bloody marriage; literally bloody. I had to dispose of my first wife so I could be able to marry my angel. She knows that I was the murderer of my ex-wifeyet she ignores it. She knows that I wouldn't let anything, anything what-so-ever, hurt her. And with that, she loves me. I know she loves me.

The way she looks at me in the morning when she wakes up just exclaimsthe depth of her love. She tells me that she loves me day and night. She also tells me that she would never survive if anything ever happened to me during my 'business meetings'. She tells me that and it is enough to calm my soul.

She is the only one in the world that could calm my soul…even by a simple touch. She is my protector. She is my angel. She is my goddess. She is my life now. I do not think that Ican survive without her in this world and she survive without me.

I plant a kiss on her forehead.

She slowly stirs and opens her eyes. As she looks at me, her beautiful brown eyes shine. It is as though all the stars formed together in her eyes. She is so beautiful....

"Good morning, my angel," I whisper as I place another peck on her forehead.

She stirs again, places her hand on my right cheek, and then places a simple yet sweet kiss on my left cheek.

"Morning, my fallen angel."

**A/N: please tell me what you think…I love the new ending....**


End file.
